GTA: Katekyo Hitman Reborn
by zairaswift
Summary: Everything is legal in this Grand Theft Auto inspired parallel world of KHR. It is a world where blood is spilled mercilessly. A world where Tsuna has found his footing, at the very top.
1. Chapter 1

**An idea that has been pushed forward by lovleydragonfly, it's up to you readers, should this get continued. This 'world' is not exactly the same as GTA but there will be random GTA stuff here and there.**

 **I can't be bothered calling this a Crossover. M rated because mentions of sex, possible future sex scenes, violence, drugs, blood, drinking, torture etc for future chapters.**

 **Here it is then.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own KHR or GTA. (Applies to entire story.)**

…

"Bob, I got the money." He handed a bag of cash to the dealer.

"Haha, I knew I shouldn't have trusted the guy in the pink shirt. You've done a better job," replied Bob. "So 40 percent, how 'bout it?"

"So you say about 10 police cars and _only_ three civilians are worth 10 percent of that money I got you?"

Bob grunted and raised the amount. "50 percent and no more and no less."

The brown headed man smirked as he watched the money appear in front of him in a window.

 _System: $30,000 has been added to the account._

He closed the window and then looked at the board in front of him. There was a mission that interested him quite a lot. It was simple but it had a big reward.

"You're kidding me right? Considering that mission gives me the shudders." Bob cackled as he selected it without another thought. "If you wind up dead, you owe me five thousand."

"You think a like this girl can harm me?" retorted the man, "She'll be under me for all I care."

"No, but one of the strongest bouncers can," Bob replied. "I like you, Tsuna. Don't die."

"Oh I won't."

 _Mission Accepted: Lead Stripper Cheetah to XXX Mansion. Evidence such as pictures required.  
Reward: $100,000_

…

It just so happens that it was a coincidence that Tsuna had purchased a sports car called Cheetah. It was a really sweet red and black car going to 100km per hour in about 4 seconds and he had added a lot of features to make sure that the car was going to be able to outrun police. The only downside was the the GPS system didn't have a variant of voices, so it was always an annoying woman. Hopefully the Cheetah he was going to meet wasn't as annoying.

The strip club, Vanilla Unicorn, was closely related to the underground. It was secretly known for the abundance of visitors from the mafia and having the strongest bouncers. The strippers were known as the most skilful and diverse personalities. Cheetah was said to be one of the more flirty ones but ditching people last second because she does not 'sleep around.' Being a sly one, she often brought trouble and more abusive customers, resulted a higher guard of bouncers.

He looked to his side where a file on the stripper lay. Appearance wise, she looked rather mature but otherwise pretty hot in her own way. Her hair was platinum blonde and skin tone was tanned. She may as well be one of the beach babes.

Screeching to a halt at a red light, he felt the car jolt. He'd have to fix that later or just get a better car. He wouldn't want to attract the police's attention at night. He thought back to one time where he woke up a portion of the city because of squeal of his tires and the wailing sirens of police cars.

The traffic light turned green, signalling him to go. Speeding ahead, he saw the flashing sign of the strip club. He parked near the back of the club with an accessible getaway. He dug into his bag (inventory) and pulled out a loaded heavy pistol. Even a bouncer can't defend against a headshot with this pistol unless they have on a helmet – although it wouldn't have done any good. He eased the gun into his breast pocket on the inside of his jacket and patted the side of his leg where a knife was hidden.

He was wearing a suit but his sleeves were rolled up and his tie loosened. As he got out of the car, he stretched and then tripped over his laces. He scrunched up his nose, irritated, and then bent down to tie up his laces.

Finally able to go on his way, he went through the side entrance and his ears were instantly assaulted by loud electric bass music. Well it wasn't that loud, but he had sensitive hearing. He looked around and spotted two strippers on stage- neither were Cheetah. He walked up to the bar.

"What's a flower boy like you doing here?" asked the bar tender, shaking up some whiskey.

"Looks can be deceiving. So where's Cheetah?" replied Tsuna. He ordered some of the whiskey while he was at it.

"Ah, she'll be done soon. Just go ask the bouncer there. The short one. Don't call him short though," answered the bar tender. "You know the rules 'round here?"

"Yeah, I was told before I came here."

"Well are you one of _those_ people?"

"Aren't you a fucking genius?" Tsuna laughed and left the money at the desk. The bar tender took a liking to that guy. He hoped he wouldn't get unfortunate that night.

Tsuna held the cup of whiskey and drank it delicately. He was a good drinker and didn't remember the last time he got drunk. From what he has been told, it seemed that if he ever got drunk he'd probably end up destroying the world.

"Do you have any weapons on you?" the bouncer asked. He was the same height as him but he was much shorter than the other bouncers. To be this height and be a bouncer he deserved and earned that position as a bouncer. He respected him.

"My weapons? I have a gun and a knife. Only if someone tries to harm me." _I mean, it's not going to harm anyone unless you provoke me even the slightest._ This was a strip club for the mafia, weapons were allowed, so it wouldn't hurt if he stated what weapons he had. But it seemed like that wasn't the case.

He pulled out his gun and knife, giving the two weapons to the bouncer. The bouncer searched him and then nodded, told him wait for a bit in the private room.

He sat on the seat as he waited for Cheetah. Time was passing and he wasn't a patient man. The curtain was drawn and there stood the stripper. His mouth twitched into a smile.

"'Bout time," he said. The stripper giggled.

"Soooo? What's a sweet innocent boy like you doing here?" Her voice sounded mature and yet childish at the same time. "Are you one of those mean ones from the mafia or are you just a normal civilian?"

"Oh the mafia? I'm nowhere near their level." _In fact I am so much more dangerous than the mafia that I'm nowhere near their level._

"Is this your first time?" she asked.

"Well my first time to see a beauty like you." She laughed.

"It's not the first for someone like you to come along, but I'll give you extra service for free."

Eh, why not? It's for free and he has had some pent up stress.

The stripper walked around him and started on a lap dance. He wasn't anywhere near being turned on so the stripper started her own show, taking off her bra and her extra service, her underwear. He couldn't say she was bad. She was better than the money loving whores he had been with.

"You know, we can go further at my place." He said as she finished up.

"Sorry sweetie, but I'm strictly no take home." Cheetah was slightly surprised that the man wasn't aroused at all. He looked like one of the innocent and cute virgins who could easily be dominated despite being a male of stereotypes.

"Well doesn't mean I can't force you~" he pinned her down in an instance, a hand over her mouth a knee on her legs. Her hand scraped at his hand but dealt no damage nor wavered his undeniable strength. He pulled out a gun and pointed it at her head with a gentle smile. Well, his inventory was a funny thing he had. He could just pull out a few grenades out of thin air.

"I know the bouncers are just waiting for me outside right now, don't think I don't know," he whispered. "Aren't a just a sweet innocent boy?"

The stripper's glare softened. Thinking it was safe, he pulled away his hand, wiping off the lipstick and saliva.

"Go tell them that we're all okay and you're leaving with me."

She walked out the room and went to tell the bouncers that there was no need to harm anyone. She also said that she wouldn't be available for the rest of the day. Her arm slung around Tsuna's as she left the strip club.

"So where are we supposed to go, sweetie?" she asked. He sighed and then gave her his suit jacket. "That's nice of you. What a gentleman."

He led her to the car without speaking.

"How old are you?"

"And how are you supposed to know if I am lying?" replied Tsuna, finally speaking.

"I'm already 27 and I've been doing this for a few years already with enough money to last me the life I want," she said.

"Good for you. How old do you think I am?"

"20? Maybe a bit older."

"I'm 17." Cheetah seemed shocked but then chortled. "We're here."

She looked out the window and saw the mansion that stood before her. "This is yours?"

"Nope."

He stopped the car and got out, waiting for the stripper to take her sweet time getting out the car. He continued walked, continuously stopping so that the woman could catch up. Finally arriving at the said place, which happened to be a bedroom in the mansion, he sent a text message to the one who originally made the mission. They said they would get there in an hour.

"I'll give you a five hundred if you stay here for an hour, or at least until someone comes."

"So you're telling me to stay here and you leave?"

"Yes."

"Make it seven fifty and we have a deal."

"Seven hundred dollars." She nodded and then he handed her the money that appeared from nowhere.

As he started to leave, the woman grabbed his hand.

"What?"

"You- you really are just gonna leave?" she asked, "why not we _spend some time_?"

"I've got better things to do-"

"So you won't do me?" she asked. "Scared? Maybe it's your first time."

Tsuna let a laugh slip from his mouth and then turned around. "We'll see about that."

…

"What the?!" It had been 10 minutes since Tsuna had left the stripper. The mission provider had arrived half an hour after the message, when he was sent pictures of the guy screwing the stripper. Well, they were pictures of evidence, but he didn't expect him to send _that._ He knew how hard it must have been to even get the stripper to leave the club, well apparently not for Tsuna.

He sighed as he woke up the stripper. This wasn't the plan. He gave the woman money and sent her off back to the club.

The stripper and the mission was bait. It was meant to get him a tactician and talented persuader. But he was too slow.

"Sir, have you transferred a hundred thousand to the account?"

"I'll give him the money in person."

"But Reborn-"

"Shut up. Someone like this guy you won't come across a lot." He then looked back at the bed where quite the action must have happened. "And he seems pretty skilful in _that_ aspect." He smirked and then tilted his fedora. They'll cross paths again, after all. He will always get what he wants.

…

 **Thanks for reading. Lol what did I just write.**

 **Zaira Swift.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dude this is fun- being able to write whatever the fuck you want and it still works, lmao because GTA.**

 **This chapter has a bit of 'fun time' :^)**

 **Guest Review-**

 _Kara_ : I wrote more, is it more legit?

 **Thank you** **Blazin'Blue** **for some dank ideas.**

 **...**

He woke up to an explosion and screaming. Like what the fuck man. He checked the time, only 8am. Damn he never woke up this early since he graduated school.

Rolling over he saw the freak blowing up the place. He saw the silver haired guy with some weird weapon on his arm. Man, it's funny how things can't destruct his place because it's his territory and he can do what he wants. The man made eye contact with him.

He looked like a helpless little puppy down there, especially with all the police already chasing after him. He wondered if he needed any help but then quickly dismissed the thought when he saw him easily deal with the authorities with his strange weapon. Interested in what sort of weapon he had, he opened up a window with a flick of his wrist, inviting him to his home. The man seemed unfazed when a window appeared in front of him. Tsuna saw him waver as he selected yes to his invite.

A minute later, he heard the knocking at his door.

"Hello and welcome to my humble home~" said Tsuna in a sing song voice as he opened the door. "State your business and then please leave."

"I am Gokudera Hayato. I am here on business from Reborn to test your capability of being a part of a _spy._ "

"A spy, in other words, bait who is told to gather information only to get caught and has to betray whoever they are working for or they'll get killed," said Tsuna. "No I will not have you test my capability when I have no interest in becoming this _Reborn's_ spy."

"Of course you aren't worthy, because I should be this spy instead."

"Why is this spy position so important to you?" asked Tsuna, the question remained unanswered when the other fired at him with a handgun.

"You know, you can't hurt me in my own home." The bullets faded. The silverette persevered, this time with his strange weapon on his arm. Why he didn't use that in the first place, he never knew. It sent out a red blast of flames, like a flame thrower but more concentrated. It didn't do any damage to him, his clothes however…

Tsuna noticed that Gokudera had not yet fully grasped the ability of the weapon. He continuously fed the weapon weird beige cylinders. So, like, if he got rid of his supply of the sticks, then he'd be helpless right? Or… he could just do the opposite and make him spill the lot. The small flash of the window opening and closing as he pulled out the sticks exposed his weakness to Tsuna.

Tsuna sighed at the other's helplessness. He stepped closer, each step closing the distance between him and Gokudera. Gokudera's efforts were useless and dealt little to no damage to Tsuna. His clothes were being obliterated – basically, he was butt naked.

"Did you really want to see me naked?" teased Tsuna. "I mean, guys aren't usually my thing but I won't mind."

The silver haired teen suddenly became embarrassed and turned around. Was he gay? Who knows, it worked to his advantage either way. Gokudera turned back, pulling out his dynamite sticks from his inventory only to find the other teen in front of him, face to face.

"Thanks." Tsuna dug his hand into his opened inventory and deleted all the sticks he had in there and forced to unequip the weapon he had.

"I've never heard of someone being able to access someone else's inventory," Gokudera scowled.

"Nor have I," replied Tsuna, pleased with himself. He was pinning the other teen, even though he was larger in size (not down there, you get what I mean.) "So tell this Reborn person that his unfortunate subordinate couldn't defeat me and will be under my power from now on."

"What-"

"Oh look he's calling you right now, let's video cam then," said Tsuna as he noticed the ringing window. He answered the call.

"Where the fuck are you Gokudera?" said the man. "Who is this…?"

"Yo~ my name is Tsuna, and the person you want me to be your 'spy' or something." The other man watched the screen carefully. He would have to acquire as much information on him as possible. He seemed to be in his home. The camera then changed perspectives to show the brown haired teen on top of his supposedly faithful subordinate. Another thing was, was that he was naked.

"What are you doing?" asked Reborn, observing the situation.

"Your lil puppy dog is caught in my hands and you won't be getting him back, just saying." Tsuna then paused and then thought of something. "And we'll be having a bit of _fun._ "

"That is rape you are going to commit right there."

"Well nothing is illegal and I'm pretty sure you're not a part of some innocent faction, are you?" Tsuna smirked, showing the edges of his mouth curl up, to Reborn and then ended the call. An angry tick mark appeared on Reborn's forehead. _That fucking sneaky son of a bitch._

"Aw… were you waiting quietly for me?" asked Tsuna when he returned his attention to the silverette who was blushing furiously.

The buttons on his shirt magically unbuttoned itself, Gokudera's bare chest feeling the cold. For some reason, he was paralysed – that was due to Tsuna's own special tricks. The brunette placed a hand on the other teen's crotch area and stroked it a few times, feeling the hardness build up along with the colour of his face change into a deeper shade of red.

He unzipped the pants and then pumped the erection a few times before pre-cum started to spill out. A virgin? Or perhaps the first time doing it with a man? Oh well, it didn't really matter to Tsuna.

Gokudera squirmed and squeezed his eyes shut at the new and weird sensation.

 _Isn't that cute._ Tsuna snapped a picture and sent it to Reborn using the number from the previous mission.

Blessing the teen with a few kiss marks, he teased his nipples and rubbed the tip of Gokudera's throbbing hardness and then stopped. It felt like heaven, Gokudera had to admit, but when Tsuna had stopped he really wished it hadn't ended. The pressure would only continue to build, after all.

"Finish yourself off, I'm not your master," said Tsuna, pulling back and releasing Gokudera from his grip. "And preferably, you should go back to your home. I don't want you to make any mess in mine you see."

Gokudera nodded feebly, pulled up his pants and orderly put himself back together then left the apartment.

Tsuna couldn't help but find it interesting to see that others were able to have this sort of ability with the 'menu' and 'inventory.' Then finally decided on something to do for the mean time when there wasn't a mission which piqued his curiosity.

 _[Secret] Mission: Gather those with_ **Ability X** _to create_ **Generation X.** Reward: Unconfirmed.

They also once said that curiosity killed the cat.

…

Gokudera softly panted as he finished up. He couldn't help but feel ashamed of himself to have failed Reborn but he was _infatuated_ with this… Tsuna. The way he spoke, the contradicting personality and appearance, the strange feeling of harmony inside him when he was with him just made him obsessed with the other teen.

He couldn't go back to Reborn with such a failure. So where else could he go but Tsuna? All that power and that small deceiving stature, he felt contempt with this meeting. Perhaps he was a bit immodest with his behaviour towards him. His hand brushed against the hickeys along his collar bone and chest. He felt the rising heat in his face as he remembered _that._ Then it grew to horror. Utter horror (desire.)

 _He wanted more._

…

Tsuna twirled the gun around his finger and balanced it on his finger. Chances were that Gokudera would contact him less than 5 minutes from then.

 _System: New friend request! Gokudera Hayato wants to be your friend!_

He accepted the friend request.

 _System: Incoming call from Gokudera Hayato…_

He waited for the call to ring for a bit longer and then picked up.

"Missed me already?" he said. Silence came from the other side of the call. "Speechless?"

"I-I…"

"Hm? I can't hear you."

"I want to be your right hand man!" exclaimed the voice. Tsuna winced a bit then realised that the voice was technically in his mind and not from a phone.

"Well luckily for you, I got a mission which requires me to gather people with the ability we happen to have," said Tsuna. "And instead of being my right hand man, you can be my friend-"

"Thank you!" shouted Gokudera in happiness.

"-with benefits." Once again, silence and then Tsuna's tinkering laughter filled the call causing the silverette to blush.

"We'll start to look for other people tomorrow~"

"H-how are we supposed to do that?"

"You'll have to wait and see." Tsuna ended the call.

…

"Reborn-" The man stopped in his tracks.

"What." The usually orderly man was in a dishevelled state, with a creased suit and ruffled hair but still spikey hair. He noticed the phone with the picture of a silver haired teen who was too flustered for his own good.

"Uh, never knew you had a thing for guys…" The blonde scratched his head. "I mean I've got Lal, so she'll kill me if we-"

"Shut up Colonello."

"Then why were you looking at that?" asked Colonello.

"The kid I wanted to get as our spy didn't want to work with us and ended up taking one of our valuable assets."

"What are you gonna do about it? It's the first time I've seen you so troubled," said the blonde.

"It is the first time I have been so troubled in a _very long time..._ I'll go myself." Reborn decided.

"Woah! Really?" Colonello looked like he was going to announce that fact to the world. Reborn growled. Something didn't feel right. He could clearly remember the voice, it haunted him. His heart beat would start to go out of control and then he'd break into a sweat. Who was this Tsuna?

…

 **This story kind of gets me in the feels. Makes me die from strangled laughter.**

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **Zaira Swift.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Guest Review:**

 _Kara –_ It's not solely male x male, which was why he didn't have 'sex' with Gokudera. The gay stuff is there for laughs. I can't always listen to everyone's request, but if it's going to ruin your experience, I'll do something about it. I only write so that everyone can enjoy reading it and have a good laugh. Sorry for any inconvenience, but please understand.

…

"We need more people," stated Tsuna.

"WHAT?! I'm pretty sure that just us two will be okay." Gokudera started to mumble as he finished his small rant.

"Yeah, usually it's just me doing this stuff, but you've joined, so it's better with more people." Tsuna went through his contact list. He stopped at C and saw that Cheetah had decided to add herself in. Sneaky bitch… oh well, that's another _friend_. He kept scrolling and roughly stopped in the middle of the alphabetic contact list and smiled - something that Gokudera had never seen on the face of the brunette. Whoever that person Tsuna was thinking of, he or she was much closer to him.

"Hello?" Tsuna then whispered a few things and then had a light hearted chuckle. "Meet me at my place when you're done at work. Thanks honey~" Then he ended the call.

"H-Honey? Your g-girlfriend?"

"Yeah, I promised her that I wouldn't have sex with anyone."

"But you-"

"Doesn't mean I can't tease and touch~" He likes bending the rules sometimes. He would never be bound by them and with no law, what a perfect world!

The pair heard the car beeping outside and turned their attention to it.

"Let's go, she's here." And then the two went downstairs.

…

She was exceptionally beautiful, that's what Gokudera thought when he first met her. Of course, he isn't interested her or Tsuna would literally kill him. She had honey brown mid length hair with hazel orbs. Although weak looking, he soon found out that she wasn't all looks. Both skilled in technology and vehicles, she was a deadly combo - along additional martial arts because of her elder brother.

"We're splitting this evenly, just saying," explained Tsuna. "The prize money is 1.25 million and we can't mess up a single thing."

"Aw, but-"

"No buts, Kyoko, you have plenty of your own money for your clothes and accessories," interrupted Tsuna. It was hard for Gokudera to get into the conversation, since he third-wheeling.

"Gokudera, are you any good with bikes?"

"Um, I'm pretty good."

"Okay then. I'm okay and Kyoko's the expert." The three stopped and then exited the car and arrived at this rather shabby block of apartments.

Following the couple, they went in to one of the apartments and walked a routed path. Finally, they managed to get to a single home. Tsuna knocked a specific pattern and the door unlocked.

"What's up Tsuna? You look pretty alive," said the guy.

"I'm breathing and beating - seems legit. So did you see the mission I asked for?" The two shook hands.

"You're out of ya mind to do this one, better give me some of money," said Bob with a wink. Tsuna laughed and completely dismissed the thought of giving the guy any money. Bob handed Tsuna a file on the mission.

"We're good now, let's go."

"Tsu-kun, do you want to have dinner after?" asked Kyoko.

"It's not a bad idea."

They walked in silence as they made their way back.

"So, uh, what is this mission?" Gokudera asked.

"We're going to rob a bank."

"A bank? Oh that's fine then…"

"Are you not used to the _illegal_ actions? Or are you underestimating this mission?" asked Tsuna with a dangerous smile. "Since you were working under a guy like Reborn, I guess you're underestimating the mission." Gokudera admitted that Tsuna was correct. He has taken lives before but a bank?

"This isn't just any bank, puppy, it's the National Deposit Bank. It means, we've got more than just 1.25 million up for grabs. It also means, _state official protection~"_ Tsuna paused then looked at Kyoko. "We've got to hurry up or we're gonna miss this dinner of ours."

…

The journey there was smooth. They attracted no attention, ran no red lights and overall, didn't run anyone over.

"This mission was supposed to be for a mission of four, but considering our little group, we're better than any other quartet," said Tsuna as they were making their way to the bank. He sat in the passenger seat, next to the driver seat where Kyoko was and Gokudera sat at the back, the entire space for himself. "We've got our hacker here, Kyoko. She can make it into the vault with her own ways. You're a genius too Gokudera, don't think I'm leaving you out. You're going with her to keep guard and make sure there's an escape if it's necessary. After we finish the job, we have to ditch the car and get onto the bikes. There's a motor place full of bikes down the road, so we have to be fast. We can't take the car if we're going to risk getting blown up. We haven't invested any bullet proof in this car since it is to be disposed of."

"What are you doing then?"

"Oh I thought you'd never ask~" Tsuna giggled like a little girl. "I'll be the one keeping the _crowd_ under control."

"Is any civilian getting hurt?" asked Gokudera.

"Hm, that can't be guaranteed. It's a common occurrence after all." Gokudera frowned. Usually they would have a code of respect where no one innocent would be harmed. "Let's pray for the unlucky ones there then." Kyoko seemed indifferent to what Tsuna had said, as if she had done her own share of killing. Gokudera knew he decided to follow Tsuna, but he wasn't really sure what to do.

"Gokudera." He turned his attention to the brown haired teen. "I need to clear your mind, when doing this. As easy as it is for Kyoko and I, it is a completely different world for you. Don't think I don't know that you don't like what we're doing." Gokudera nodded and looked down. "We're here."

The three parked as close as possible to the calculated getaway area for the motorbikes and got out of the car. Only Gokudera looked nervous.

"If you want to back out, this is the time. We won't blame you should anything happen," said Tsuna. Gokudera gulped.

"I- I want to continue working with you Tsuna!" he announced.

"Then, glad to work with you," replied Tsuna and held out his hand, in which Gokudera shook vigorously. They were on their way.

…

"So Gokudera, how did you meet Tsu-kun?" asked Kyoko as she made her way through the crowd with the silverette. Gokudera began telling his story, only to turn red again from _that_ incident. "If I made you think of something embarrassing, I'm sorry. Tsuna has his own way with things. I respect him for that."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, we weren't really the best couple in the beginning, Tsuna was scared of me getting hurt. He really values the ones close to him," said Kyoko. "So whatever happens, don't betray him okay? He may think you're his friend with benefits or anything, but you _are_ his treasured friend, no matter what he says. Please promise me that."

"I promise."

"Do tell about what happened between you and Tsuna though. He's quite skilled in _that_ area," she said as she watched Gokudera's face turn red.

" _Hello? Kyoko? Are you two in position yet?"_ Gokudera saw an opaque window appear in front of Kyoko. _So she has it too, huh._

" _Okay, Gokudera? You're going to bust through the security gates. As soon as you are in, keep the guards back, kill them if necessary. Kyoko, once the dynamite Gokudera uses goes off, get to the vault and do your magic. We ready?"_

The pair nodded and then the sound of screaming was their signal to start. Gokudera threw his dynamites with aim, directly blowing off the locks and destroying the visible security cameras in the vicinity. Kyoko rushed towards the vault. Gokudera turned around, faced by masses of security guards. He was going to have quite the fun.

A larger sound of an explosion alerted Gokudera that Kyoko had made it through the vault.

" _Yay! There's more money here than I count for a lifetime!"_ said Kyoko via the call window. Tsuna almost face palmed but he had a rather the pain of dealing with _people._ All the bankers and customers were screaming or holding guns with wavering and shaking hands. Well, it was all to be expected. His hand reached into the open window and pulled out one mini-gun. The weight of the large assault weapon was nothing to Tsuna and was specially designed to be used with one hand. His other hand was occupied with a shotgun.

Tsuna observed as the civilians sought for shelter.

"All of you better stay in one place and not call the police or someone's going to get hurt!" he announced. A child, no more than about 10 years old, stumbled and fell into the open. He was trembling in fear and every step Tsuna took towards the kid, the more he looked like he was going to cry.

" _Weak. Pathetic. Useless, haha."_ Kyoko and Gokudera heard the words being said by Tsuna. They heard a gunshot. The two were in the process of gathering all the money. They were nearly done. Two dead bodies lay next to them, their blood almost getting mixed into the paper notes stacked perfectly on top of each other.

"Oi, who did that?" asked Tsuna, as blood seeped through the side of his arm.

" _ **Gokudera, you know, Tsuna isn't that bad of a guy."**_

" _ **Well… he is a bit harsh some times," said Gokudera.**_

" _ **That's true," said Kyoko and then thought back about the past. "As a kid he used to be bullied."**_

" _ **He is strong, so how?"**_

"Mummy!" cried the kid, running towards his mother.

" _ **When he was younger, he was called names, beaten and ignored. Back then he couldn't do anything. He couldn't even stand up for himself… Now that he's strong, he thinks that he can overcome anything that blocks his way. Although that is very much possible. But he isn't a bad person."**_

"Are you okay? Did that bad person hurt you?"

" _ **The longer you stay with him, the more you understand him and the more you don't know know anything about him."**_

"I-I'm ok… That mister he-"

" _ **What do you mean by that?" asked Gokudera.**_

"-protected me with his arm when that guy shot his gun!"

" _ **That is for you to find out. If you stay that is." Kyoko concluded and then smiled.**_

" _Tsu-kun, we've got the money~" said Kyoko._

"I'm nearly done here," replied Tsuna as he finished up with the last of the groups of policemen, only for more to come. "Is escape route clear?"

" _In a few seconds it'll be cleared *bang*," said Gokudera. "Ready when you are."_

"Haha, then I'm done here then. Let's go." Tsuna bolted towards the back towards the direction of the vault and the exit that Kyoko and Gokudera made.

He noticed the broken wall and smiled at the two's rather explosive antics.

" _We've gotten the bikes. Should we wait or-"_

"No, go ahead. I've got something to do," said Tsuna. He closed the window that allowed him to speak to both Kyoko and Gokudera as he sprinted down the road. He could already hear the sirens of police cars wailing along with the helicopter that flew above. The road block would stop the police in their track and gather time for him to get away. The helicopters, he would lose them eventually.

With the motorbike in sight, he sped up a bit and leapt onto the bike. The engine revved and the wheels started to spin. In a moment, he was off.

He started to lead the whole force. They wouldn't risk shooting him from that high since they would end up blowing the buildings near him to smithereens. While he had this advantage, it wouldn't last for long. There were multiple and completely random road blocks, as if set up and he had to swerve quickly to avoid them. There was also a van looking car following close behind, sometimes attempting to run him over. He was soon out of the city, although it had only been a rather straight forward 10 minute ride.

He clicked his tongue, as he heard the sirens catch up along with the choppers. He was going to run out of time. One of the opaque windows opened up and began to buzz.

"I'm in a bit of trouble right now," grunted Tsuna, as he dodged raining bullets from above.

" _We're already at the coast. Going right now," said Kyoko._

"Good. I'll lead them away from the coast. I'll be riding off the cliff in a sec."

" _Cliff?!"_

"I'll survive." Tsuna heard Kyoko laugh as Gokudera started to panic. He warmly grinned at the two.

At the final stretch, he sped up the motorbike and jumped off the cliff.

 _Haha, fuckers. Enjoy finding us at this rate~_

It's not like anyone has been able to catch Tsuna any ways. He's a free man. Bound by no rule or law. And that will stay true until the day he dies. If he does, that is.

…

 **I hope you enjoyed and thank you for reading! Any questions, I will answer. You are welcome to suggest ideas, since anything can happen.**

 **Zaira Swift.**


End file.
